Guy Team
by trappedinmyself1
Summary: Alfred is looking for his boyfriend when Maria hits on him. AU, One-shot, implied USUK. T for language.


The tall blond stood there in the middle of the gym feeling as awkward as ever. You'd think he'd love school dances, but honestly he hated having to dress up for it, it was kind of a mood killer. He had expected to see his boyfriend as soon as he walked in the colorfully lit room, but so far no such luck. _Stupid Arthur, I even wore a tux; it has a tie and everything! _Alfred huffed as he scanned the room one more time. _Nothing, I can't find him __**anywhere. **__It's not even fair. Mattie gets to slow dance with Francis over there, even Lovino is enjoying himself, well he may not look like it, but we all know he really loves Antonio. Even __**Ludwig**__ is dancing with Feli! What the heck man! I'm the only one standing here like a complete idiot in the middle of the freaking gym surrounded by happy dancing people waiting for a boyfriend who I don't even know is here or not. _

Getting desperate as the songs went by Alfred looked once again all over the gym searching frantically for Arthur. Instead of his eyes locking with beautiful, intense green eyes, he was surprised by a pair of soft brown eyes watching him. He returned the gaze awkwardly. _Umm, why is Maria staring at me?_ He turned to get some punch hoping to get a better look at the gym and find Arthur. He battled with the rest of the dancing people to leave the dance floor. Finally after minutes of agonizing struggling and bumping into people he found the punch and the food.

_Well if that British bastard is gonna keep me waiting so damn long I might as well eat something. _Pouting he served himself some punch and took two plates of the crappy cafeteria food the school had prepared for them. As he devoured the crappy school hamburgers he could feel eyes on him. Excitedly—a little too excited for what he would have liked—he turned once again expecting beautiful green eyes, to be once again disappointed when they were brown. Blue and brown locked again, this time for a longer period of time._ She's clearly staring at me. Why? _Curiosity filled his eyes as he held her gaze; she suddenly did something unexpected surprising him. She danced—apparently thinking she was sexy. Not that she wasn't, it's just that Alfred didn't really…roll that way—toward him and winked when she almost had reached where he was standing, dumbfounded that a girl had hit on him. It's not like he wasn't used to it—oh well aren't we a cocky bastard?—it's just that he'd swear _everyone_ knew he and Artie were, well, dating. Ever since they went public no one had hit on him. She finally reached where he was and grabbed a drink.

"Hey, so Alfred wanna dance?" Alfred was still kind of in shock when he replied.

"Thanks Maria, but I'm waiting for someone, sorry." Thinking that would be the end of it Alfred returned to his food, angering Maria a little.

"Well I'm sure she won't be mad if you enjoy a little fun time with me," Maria winked again grabbing Alfred's arm in a gesture to go to the dance floor. Alfred blinked in surprise. _She?_ _Wait, she doesn't know… Oh…_

"Oh, umm, how can I put this Maria, I'm not interested, I'm sorry. You're a really beautiful girl, but I just don't like you." She acted as if Alfred had only said she was beautiful and ignored the fact that he was turning her down.

"Thank you Alfred! I think you're really hot too, so let's go dance!" She tugged at his arm once again to try and take him to the dance floor. _Maybe she didn't quite understand._ He inhaled and exhaled hoping she didn't cause a big scene. I mean everyone already knew right?

"No, I mean… I don't like you. I can't like you becau–" completely cutting him off she started rambling.

"Because of your girlfriend," she nodded in fake comprehension. "It's okey, I mean you can always break up with her, even if you don't, I don't mind. I heard you were going with someone, but that doesn't really matter. Let's just enjoy tonight, I mean she's not even here, right?" _She's not getting it._

"No, well yes, but no." _Nice going Alfred, you even confused yourself. _"I mean yes, I am going out with someone, but that's not the only reason why I can't like you, Maria, I don't really…roll that way…"

"What do you mean roll that way?" She raised an eyebrow completely confused. _She's still not getting it! Fuck it, I have to be __**way**__ more direct. _

"Maria, I'm _gay_. I'm going out with _Arthur, _a_ guy._" She looked up at him in utter shock. She just stood there, brown long hair flowing perfectly down to her shoulders. It was silent in between them for a couple minutes when her eyes lit up, and she looked like he hadn't just told her he was gay.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" _Huh?_ "Have you ever dated, or actually been with a girl?" America felt pink start to creep on his cheeks. It's not like he really liked to admit that he had never actually _been_ with a girl. Sure he'd dated girls, a lot, but he'd never actually _been _with a girl. Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her with being stubborn he stated bluntly "no," and turned away from her. Her perkiness returned.

"So how do you know you're gay if you've never been with a girl?" She smiled as if she had just gotten her way, and that simple question was going to make Alfred drop to his knees in adoration of her genius and suddenly "turn straight." _How do I… Seriosuly? Well this is getting awkward… I'll just get it over with as soon as possible._

"Well… I just don't feel attracted to girls. I just… don't like them that way." She looked at him like she couldn't believe what he was saying, as if it was impossible.

"I'm sure you just, haven't found the right girl yet, so why not give it a go with me, I'll change your mind honey, don't worry." _How can she be this hard-headed?_

"No, I just don't like you, seriously stop. I'm sorry I don't want to dance with you, or go anywhere with you, I _just don't like you._"

At the last statement she looked at him completely offended, as if he was stupid for not wanting to dance with her. _What the heck, now she's acting like __**I'm **__being the hard-headed jerk here. _

"You don't have to be so mean about it," she barked at Alfred who was really getting annoyed by this. _I tried to tell you nicely. It ain't my fault you can't take hints and don't listen goddammit! _Biting his lip to refrain himself from saying something he'd regret he swallowed his pride and apologized. It's not like he really wanted to be known as the guy who makes girls cry. _Sigh, why am I so irresistible—_again, aren't we a cocky bastard.

"I'm sorry Maria; you just weren't getting it, so I had to be a little more direct." His voice was straining as if it had a mind of its own, and just wanted to scream. He turned briskly to leave, if Arthur wasn't there, there was really no point in staying. Screaming at the top of her lungs to make him stop she suggested once more.

"C'mon Alfred!" Everyone stopped and stared at them, the DJ even stopped the music. "It's not like you can even know if you're gay if you've never been with a girl." All eyes went to Alfred who was blushing furiously at her. "C'mon just one night, it'll be worth your time, I promise." That was a bad idea; she had no idea what Alfred was like when he was angry. He was never a violent person, but whenever he was angry he'd let his tongue slip—something that had caused many fights with Arthur before, but they were both just as bad. Alfred mocked a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure it will," he said sarcastically. Her face lit up not sensing the sarcasm in his voice. Matthew, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, and Lovino all just stared knowing this wasn't going to end well. Francis feeling sympathy for the poor oblivious girl tried to intervene.

"Alfred, jus–" Alfred glared at Francis.

"Shut the hell up, frog," he barked, that was enough to quiet Francis. "You're Cinderella and I'm prince charming, right?" He said directing his attention back to Maria. "I just haven't found the right person so I think I'm gay, of course how come I never thought of that?" At that her expression changed, finally noticing the sarcastic anger. "Or maybe I _am_ gay and don't like you. Maybe I don't feel like dirtying my being with such a hard-headed _bitch_ that doesn't listen. If I want a hard-headed person I'll just stick to my _boyfriend._ You know, the guy I _love_, of course it ain't like you would now of that, right?" Small hands bawled into fists as her eyes started getting misty.

"It's not like you're _that_ hot, you stupid fairy!" Alfred grinned at that, and simply stated.

"I don't recall you thinking I was fairy when you were trying to get me to dance with you." He turned once again and exited leaving the stunned room staring at Maria. The chatter commenced and you could hear the crowd had diverse opinions. Some were thinking 'wow, that chick is thick,' others were on her side saying things like 'he didn't have to be such a dick' and 'that was a little harsh, don't you think?' Nonetheless she was still being looked at with pity. Francis not letting go of his boyfriend's hand approached her.

"Mon cheri, I'm sorry about Alfred, but you vere being a little too puchy. 'E's really protective v'en it comes to the Britt, and 'e just didn't like you as more zan a friend. I'm sorry tat 'e vas so harch." She was just angered by this and turned making her tri-colored dress swish. She left the scene muttering 'stupid Alfred.'

***Outside Arthur's door***

_**Ding dong.**_

"That stupid britt better be home, or Imma be realy angry," he shouted with the intention that his boyfriend would hear him. A sleepy Arthur opened the door with half-closed eyes.

"Speak properly Alfred. Why are you here? It's almost 1:30 in the morning." Alfred glared at him overdramatically signaling towards his tux. "Oh…that was today wasn't it?" Alfred glared again.

"Yes it was today! Where were you, dude? I was waiting for you for like hours; I even wore the suit you bought me. _With a tie!_" Arthur ran a hand through his hair feeling bad he stood his boyfriend up.

"Damn I forgot. Peter kept me up all night yesterday, and it completely slipped my mind. Come on in." The glare in Alfred's eyes diminished. Alfred entered the house and they spent most of the night talking and Arthur trying to cook.

**A/N: Okay, first, sorry for the horrible ending, I didn't really know how to wrap it up. Second, this fic is really something I've never done before. I was listening to random songs on youtube and I found the song this fic is based on. Just search Girl Team if you want to listen to it, first video. Anyway I found the song funny, but then I stopped and thought how obnoxious it would be if something like what the song says happened to me. So I decided to make a fic out of it, and this is what happened. I personally am not a lesbian, but it would be really annoying if someone who was would keep pestering me, like Maria did in this fic. (BTW I have nothing against Mexico, I love her/him, but she was just the first person I thought of when I was making the fic) So yeah, hope you enjoyed, or not, whichever way please review saying why you did/din't enjoy the fic. Thanks!**


End file.
